Ranger Scout Challenge 1
by redman404
Summary: My submission for ZNN's first Ranger Scout Challenge. 'What does an average Friday night look like for Clawhauser' A whole lot of commotion, as there is never a dull moment when working for the ZPD, especially if you are the main Dispatcher. Clawhauser's average Friday is anything but.
"Ben? Hey, you still with us big guy?"

Nick's voice snapped the plump cheetah out of his transcendent daze and back to reality.

"Yeah, Yeah! I got ya Nick." An excited Clawhauser acknowledged the concerned fox standing next to him.

"You alright?"

"Who, me? Yeah, you know, just daydreaming." He laughed as he spoke, recalling the scenario his imagination had cooked up moments ago.

"Alright, well I'm out of here, see ya Monday."

"Have a good one."

It was Friday afternoon, most of the officers at the ZPD were heading home for the weekend. For Benjamin Clawhauser though, that meant staying late until the weekend dispatcher relieved him. The extra hours were worth it though, because afterwards was his weekly meeting. For now, the thought of what would occur at this week's gathering would have to do. He still had a job to do though, and your average Friday in Zootopoia was anything but. The ZPD's dispatcher had to be ready for anything.

 _ **5:30 PM, Two hours to go.**_

It had been quiet for most of the day, only a traffic infraction or two. The most action he had heard over the radio was a small fight over in the rainforest district. Clawhauser was snacking on yet another donut when the radio crackled to life.

"Grizzoli to dispatch."

"Go ahead." Ben responded quickly, mouth still full.

"Got a 10-33 at the Zootopia Savings on East Main, possible 211"

"Copy, do you require back up?"

Clawhauser may be an overexcited bundle of joy around his friends, but he takes his job seriously. There is a reason he is the main dispatcher for the ZPD.

"Moving to investigate, will advise."

"10-4 check in's every five."

The job of dispatcher was as neve-racking as anything could get. He may not be in the situation, but Clawhauser had to be aware of everything going on with each officer out that day, and be ready to move them around should anything happen. 'Will advise' was one phrase he absolutely hated. It meant the officer would determine what action was necessary, leaving Ben to sit and wait. Anything could happen in that time, and he had to be ready to act at a moment's notice.

Five minutes passed, time for the check in.

"Grizzoli, check in."

…

Clawhauser's tone was serious, and it only got worse when the radio failed to give a response.

"Grizzoli, check in."

…

He glanced over to his map, finding the closest officer to the polar bear's location at the bank. McHorn was only a few blocks away directing traffic around some construction. The nervous cheetah cued up his channel and readied himself should the third check go unanswered.

"Grizzoli. Check. In."

…

"Copy dispatch, false alarm. The manager set it off while locking up for the day."

A sigh of relief left Clawhauser as he noted the event in his log.

"10-4 Griz, you had me worried there."

"Don't worry Ben, I know what I'm doing. Grizzoli out."

The polar bear's lighthearted tone was both reassuring and stressful for the ZPD dispatcher. He knew the officer was okay, but some situations should be taken a bit more seriously. When it came to not taking things seriously, Grizzoli was nothing compared to a certain fox officer. Ben dreaded whenever Nick was sent out. He was a good cop, great actually, Nick excelled at his job, but radio contact was not his strong suit. Clawhauser was pretty sure he turned off his radio from time to time just so he didn't have to listen to the constant traffic coming over it. Luckily his partner was much more cooperative. Judy would always pick up for Nick and let him know what was going on. Talking to those two was an experience and a half. Ben often joked they needed a dispatcher dedicated to just them.

 _ **6:30 PM, 60 minutes.**_

Clawhauser was checking the dates of Gazelle's next tour when he noticed Bogo looming over his computer screen.

"Hi, chief." He said nervously to the impending buffalo.

"How much?" Bogo responded discretely.

His only response was a confused look.

"How much?" this time the chief motioned ever so slightly towards the monitor on the front desk.

Clawhauser glanced over to see the Gazelle tour page he had left open. Displayed brightly was the ad for her next show at the Rainforest Theater. He read the price stated on the webpage for the prerelease tickets.

"$75 sir"

"No, the VIP ones." Bogo whispered to Ben as he hurriedly searched the computer for the special tickets. They were located moments later, with only five available. An anxious gulp was followed by the value of the passes.

"$350, each."

"What are you waiting for! Buy them!" Bogo shoved his credit card in the cheetah's face, the rare expression of excitement on his face.

"Okay, okay, okay, hold on!" Clawhauser rushed into action, typing in numbers and moving between webpages in an attempt to order the backstage passes. He had practically forgotten the chief was almost as big of a fan as he was, though he hid it well. A spinning loading icon mesmerized the pair as they waited in anticipation.

'Order Complete' The page read a few moments later.

They both let out giddy cries as Bogo quickly recomposed himself.

"Right, good work officer."

Clawhauser was too full of glee to respond coherently.

"I will see you later." The chief said as he too headed out for the day, hiding a smile.

 _ **7:15 PM, 15 minutes and counting.**_

The last few minutes felt like hours to the overexcited cheetah. It all came down to this, he was almost out. 7:16…7:17…7:18, the time passed ever so slowly, until a shot of static whistled from the radio.

"Fangmeyer…11-95…"

His transmission was virtually indecipherable. Clawhauser pulled up his chart and checked the wolf's location. Fangmeyer was patrolling the outskirts of Tundratown. He must have gone behind the mountains, the radios had notoriously terrible reception out there. The meaning of his call to dispatch was understood though, an 11-95, routine traffic stop. Ben awaited more information.

"Black…plate…495"

"10-1, say again"

Clawhauser couldn't make out the officer's description of the vehicle or where he was stopped.

"Dispatch…number…HZZ495…rd"

It was getting better but he still didn't get the location. The radio went silent after that, Fangmeyer must have been talking with the driver. He would report in after, but Ben preferred a check in on his watch.

Two minutes past, 7:21 now. No word from the wolf. Static blared from the radio then immediately cut out. Clawhauser waited, hoping the message would be repeated. Static again, this time with voice in the background. Whoever spoke was nowhere near the transmitter, Ben couldn't make out a word they said, but the tone sounded agitated. He responded with concern.

"Fangmeyer, check in."

"DISPATCH….SHOTS…REPEAT….11-99!"

Fangmeyer's transmission was full of noise, but Clawhauser heard him loud and clear. Without thinking he had his radio swapped to the all call and put out the emergency notice.

"All units, All units, we have shots fired in the Tundratown mountains, Fangmeyer in need of immediate assistance."

His tone was calm and collected, as it needed to be. This was a worst case scenario, he couldn't afford a slip up. Within seconds, officers started reporting in, confirming the call and headed en route, requesting a road name. Fangmeyer knew his training and would get the information to Clawhauser as soon as he could.

"SAY AGAIN….FIRED…CREST…"

This time he sounded more urgent. Still no full name, but 'crest' got through. Acting quickly, Ben searched the map for anything matching that description, while simultaneously confirming he heard the officer in trouble.

"Copy all, hang in there Fangmeyer, help's on the way. Say again, back-up is en route."

There! Crestview road, running up the back of the mountainside.

"All units, be advised, location is Crestview road. Repeat, Crestview road."

A plethora of 'copy' responses came in. Clawhauser watched as his live map updated with most of the active units headed in Fangmeyer's direction. After a minute of waiting, the radio threw static once again, this time from Delgato.

"10-97…clear"

He had arrived on scene, but Ben would have to wait to know for sure that was the 'clear' he was thinking of. He already had an ambulance on standby and was preparing himself for whatever traffic came through that radio next.

"Say again… all clear…in custody."

That was all Clawhauser needed to hear.

"All units, stand down, Fangmeyer is 10-26. Say again, we are all clear."

The situation wasn't over yet, the condition of the two parties still had yet to be reported.

"Delgato, how's it looking out there?"

Ben had better radio contact with the tiger on scene. Hopefully he could get a solid report back.

"You're going to love this Dispatch!"

Delgato's tone peaked Clawhauser's curiosity, normally a report of shots fired didn't end with laughter.

"Everyone's fine…suspect car…"

"10-1 say again."

"The poor sheep's car backfired! Fangmeyer…new underwear…'shots fired'."

The sarcasm explained it all. Ben called off the EMT's and got everything back to normal with the other officers. The radio traffic was flooded with laughter as the story spread of the wolf who panicked because a car backfired in front of him. Bogo was going to have a field day with this one.

"10-4 get him cleaned up out there. Dispatch out."

The commotion had been so much that Clawhauser didn't notice the otter who had been sitting next to him for the past ten minutes. He looked at the clock, 7:53 PM. The 'Wolf-who-cried-car' incident had kept the cheetah longer than expected, his replacement was there, but more importantly, he was going to be late.

"Gotta go! See you Monday!" Clawhauser called as he packed his stuff and ran out the door in a display of speed never before witnessed by the ZPD.

He booked it down the road, around corners and through an alley, until he stopped, out of breath at the bus stop. 7:59 PM, he just made it. Clawhauser took the 8 o'clock bus to the other side of downtown and got off at his usual stop. A few blocks down was his destination. He quickly fixed himself up and began the brief walk to his spot.

This was it, this is what made the hectic Friday's at the ZPD worth it. The building approached quickly, not particularly inviting to those who didn't know of the secrets it held, but to Ben it was a beautiful sight. He climbed down the stairs to the small door leading to the basement of the five story apartment building. One single light cast a yellow glow to the damp landing at the bottom. Clawhauser knocked precisely four times. A small slit slid open, revealing a pair of eyes looking ominously at the cheery cheetah.

"It's about time." The voice called from the darkness within.

The slit slammed shut, followed by the telltale sound of deadbolts being unlocked. The door creaked open ever so slightly and Clawhauser hastily pushed his way inside.

"Sorry guys, Fangmeyer almost died again." He laughed as he relayed the message of earlier events.

"Another extremely dangerous balloon pop next to him?" The same voice questioned mockingly.

"Nah, a car backfired, he called in a 99."

The whole room chuckled with laughter.

"Another typical Friday, eh Ben."

"You betcha chief. Anyway, I call this meeting of the Official Gazelle Fanclub to order."


End file.
